


Long-Distance

by hiraethy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Friendship, Modern Era, Skype, rey and ben are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethy/pseuds/hiraethy
Summary: Modern setting. Rey and Ben are best friends. She has a terrible dream about another universe.





	Long-Distance

**Author's Note:**

> How every new trilogy sw movie should end tbh

Rey woke with a start. The real world around her slowly started making sense again.

Ben. She had dreamt of Ben and it was horrible.

She grabbed her phone.

She knew he would already be up, he was an early riser like her.

‘Ben omg I had a dream about you’

The answer came after less than a minute.

‘lol nice to see im haunting your nights too’

‘can I call?’

‘sure’

The phone rang barely once, then his voice came to her.

“Girl, what up.”

“Hi- you can’t understand.”

“Tell me what it was about.”

“Bro I don’t know it was terrible- we were fighting.”

He snorted. “Yeah, that’s new.”

“Yeah, not- not like that. We hated each other. We were enemies, but in space.”

She paused to let Ben laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me,” she said faking anger. “We were in space. You wore all black and you were some kind of galactic dark lord-”

He snorted. “Me??”

“You!” She paused to laugh. “You don’t understand, I’m shook, boy. It felt so real until I woke up. We  were in space, on some giant spaceship but it was all covered in snow. We fought with swords of light and I felt I was going to kill you, and I was so mad at you because- listen, it’s my subconscious, okay, I don’t know why it produced this- I fought you because you were evil and you killed your father.”

“What?”

“I was so mad at you! I was like, ‘dude I’m gonna make you pay, you fucking asshole’.”

“Why did I do that?”

“Fuck do I know,” she laughed, “It didn’t make sense. I knew I saw you two on a bridge and then you stabbed him.”

“With the magic sword?”

“It was a _sword of light,_ thank you very much.”

“What the fuck, dude.”

“I know right?”

“Go get yourself checked, girl. What did you smoke.”

“And there was Finn with me, we had to escape because you would hunt us down. And then me and you fought. I don’t remember well how it ended.”

“Did you avenge my dad in the end?”

“Don’t remember, but I obliterated you.”

“Okay this is total bullshit,” he mocked her.

“Dude I struck you down, like, on my first day of training.”

“ _Touchè_.”

“That’s what the referee said when I fucking wrecked you,” she yelled. “Slam. Dunked.”

“I’m reporting all you bullies to authorities. You know, being a dark lord has its appeal right now. I’ll consider it.”

“Ben don’t fucking joke about this, I am still shaking you don’t understand.”

“Ehy relax, I understand what you’re through. Happens to me too sometimes. Once I dreamed that my uncle tried to kill me.”

“Luke?!”

“Luke, I know,” He laughed. “You know what they say about dreams. If you dream something bad it’s protective because it means that will never happen.”

“That’s not very scientific of you.”

“I know. Listen I have to go. I’ll call you on break if I can, alright?”

“Okay. Bye bro. Don’t become an overlord.”

 

 

Rey sat together with Finn, Poe and Rose during break. She told them about her dream, causing general amusement.

“Ben, a dark lord?” Laughed Finn. “And what was I?”

“Don’t worry, you were good, you were with me. And we were running for our lives. Then Ben got you and you stood up to him with this sword of light, it was cool as fuck. Then I fought him. One moment I was unarmed and the next I held the sword and I was charging against him. It was sick.”

Rey’s laptop beeped.

“What the hell?”

It was a Skype incoming call from Ben.

“Wait, how do I accept?”

“You click on the red x.”

Rey snorted. “Poe.”

“You click here,” said Rose. “Rey, have you been living under a rock?”

“This laptop is new, okay?”

“Skype is not.”

“Whatever.” She and Ben were new to all this long-distance stuff.

She plugged her headphones in and accepted the call.

“Hello? Rey? Does this work?” Ben came on the screen.

“Unfortunately it does.”

“…I’m hanging up.”

“Don’t!” she laughed.

“Not a single day has gone by without me being _bullied_ or _dragged_ by you-”

“Maybe because you deserve it.”

“Dude weren’t I miles away I would have struck you down this very moment.”

“Forgive me, my dark lord.”

“It has a nice ring to it.”

“Stop and don’t even consider it.”

“I won’t, I won’t. Or will I?”

“Ben,” she laughed. “How are you?”

“Good! Good. I started internship this week.”

“Cool!”

“Yeah, it’s cool. I’m working hard. It’s a nice environment, all things considered.”

“What do you mean?”

“My boss’ an asshole and my partner’s even worse. I still don’t know how his name is spelled. Something like Hugs. Or Huggs. I don’t know. But except them it’s pretty awesome.”

“I’m happy for you. So happy.”

“Thanks buddy. How’s college?”

“You know. It’s cool and stuff. But I never did something like this and I am still a little nervous.”

“Don’t be. Why would you?”

“I am no one here.”

“Ehy. That’s true. You’re a nobody, but not to those who know and love you.”

Rey smiled. “I know Ben. Thank you. It’s just, here’s full of important, rich people. So different from me. I mean, I’m happy. The scholarship was a blessing but I’m out of my comfort zone and I’m still getting used to it. I don’t know if you felt the same when you were in college. I made some friends and I’m having a good time but sometimes I get all nostalgic. I miss you.”

“You’re not alone,” said Ben. He placed one hand on the bottom corner of the screen.

“Neither are you,” she said imitating him, looking at his best friend smile to her, miles and miles away. Then she sighed and straightened on her chair. “Cut to the chase. How’s family?”


End file.
